


the best type of payback is the worst kind of revenge

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Baron, Alpha Kevin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derogatory language about omegas, M/M, Mates, Omega Tyler, Pet Names, Protective Baron, Sex at work, Smut, Sweet baron, adoration, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: After baron beats kevin, kevin decides to go mess with barons omega the night he's set to go into heat





	the best type of payback is the worst kind of revenge

Tyler already felt anxious as he paced his shared locker room, unable to stay still. Each sound from the TV had his eyes flicking right back to the screen to watch his alpha fight fellow alpha kevin Owens

It had to of been only fifteen minutes since his alpha left their shared space, five since his match began but his scent still lingered so strongly, warning him to his oncoming heat

When the bell sounded Tyler's head whipped back to see his alphas hand raised in victory while kevin angrily stormed off, it brought a smile to his face as carefully he slipped from the room. It was a tradition of theirs to always greet each other backstage after a win and tyler figured despite his quickly advancing heat they'd still have time to get back to the hotel, if they didn't then he'd be with his alpha at least

He didn't expect however to run into barons defeated opponent still sore from his loss, after all Kevin's locker room was in the other direction like many of the unmated alphas so he had no reason to head Tyler's way. Yet it was kevin he found pushing him back against the wall as he breaths furiously 

Tyler wanted to say something but his instincts were on high alert tonight and all he found he could do is lower his head submissively to the angry alpha. A chuckle met his reaction "your stupid alpha thinks he can embarrass me, bet he wouldn't like to know how compliant his pretty little bitch is being for me" tyler could smell Kevin's scent change as he raised his hand and it drew a frightened whimper from his throat 

He glanced down the empty hall desperately hoping his alpha would appear as Kevin's anger gave way to intrigued arousal. "Look at me" kevin growled and tyler found his wide blue eyes looking into Kevin's hard brown, his grip tight on his jaw

"Such a disobedient little thing" he whispers leaning close and tyler finds himself struggling to pull away from the alpha as tears prick his eyes. His head is suddenly wrenched up exposing his sensitive neck to kevin and he knows Kevin's inspecting barons mark, the claim that lies on his throat

Kevin sniffs and when a growl leaves him Tyler's knees go weak beneath him against the omegas control. It draws a pleased rumble from Kevin's throat "going into heat for me pretty little thing, perhaps I can show you what a real alphas knot feels like." Without his permission his body starts to react to Kevin's since his mate isn't present, yet an alpha is, an alpha which is now pressed close against his body. It disgusts him but still the beginning tremors of his heat wash over him but instead of giving in and letting it consume him in pleasant fire like he always does with baron, he fights back

"No" he growls unable to meet Kevin's gaze when he growls down at him "what did you say, omega" he could feel Kevin's hard on pressing hot against him but he remains defiant despite how it makes him shake "nnno." Kevin chuckles "in a few minutes you'll be begging for my knot and I'll make you regret those words" tyler wanted to say he'd never beg, not for kevin but his body was already so hot, his overtaking heat making it hard to respond

A protective growl is throwing kevin away and catching him seconds later when his legs give way, a scent he recognises even with closed eyes hits him as he succumbs to his heat completely. "Omega" barons voice is barely a rasp yet it makes tyler shiver "tyler" his name is said more firmly this time and he forces his eyes to open, "mate" to look up and meet barons concerned gaze. His mind is blank so all he can manage is a whimper in response as he's lifted completely into strong arms 

He settles into them with little soothing from baron but can't help his hips squirming as he can already feel the slick leaking from within him. Even with his foggy mind he can scent that barons prepared to tear kevin to shreds, the dominance making him quake lightly. Tyler wonders if baron would of killed kevin by now if he hadn't of been in heat but that thought disappeared quickly within the fog of his mind and the close press of his alpha

Baron sends kevin a glare that might of killed him but a desperate whimper from tyler drew barons attention back to the strong scent and squirming of his mate that he just couldn't ignore. He growls at kevin for good measure as if the look hadn't been enough before heading back towards the locker room, with his omega already so deep in heat he knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon

Once back at their locker room, baron gently set tyler down on the couch gently shushing his quivering omega when he pulls back. "It's okay, stay right there" he whispers in a light voice, the only person he was ever this gentle with was his omega, his mate. Despite still boiling with rage over what kevin had pulled, his protective instinct insisting he go back and shred kevin he knew his omega needed him more which kept him within sight 

He made a point of locking the door before pushing the remaining furniture against it as a safety precaution, all but the sofa of course that tyler currently lay on. He was behaving so well it made barons heart swell slightly, squirming lightly tyler did his best to bite down his moans as he watched baron waiting patiently for him to return to his side 

"Your being such a good boy for me" he says lightly as he reaches down a hand to brush over tylers cheek, smiling when his cute little omega nuzzles into his palm with a content near-purr

When he moves his arms further down tyler moves eagerly to accommodate him, wrapping his arms and legs around baron when he's picked up once again. Like this he's unable to help himself when he squirms his hips against baron but baron just smiles at him which makes him smile dreamily in return. With tyler grinding against him he gently held him up with a hand under one thigh, the other working to remove his top as he brought their lips together

He swallows the delicious whimper that leaves his mate as he pulls the shirt up and it brushes against Tyler's sensitive chest. With the shirt out of the way and across the room baron finally allows some of his control to slip a little, greedily drinking in the scent of his omega as he brushes his nose against his marked throat making his sweet omega moan and keen for him. Hips grinding so sweetly against barons too tight pants as baron gently licked and nipped his skin playfully drawing more sweet sounds from him

With the shirt successfully removed he gently lays his omega back down, hissing softly at the loss of contact. His omegas needy whimper forcing him to reign back in his control a little as he realises, though he wants to savour their first bonding of the night like always he also has to take in the fact he can't make tyler wait long, not with how deep in heat he already is

Picking up his pace a little he begins to kiss a line down Tyler's chest, intent of giving his omega a little relief with his touch and the removal of clothes. His tongue swirls around each nipple, gently sucking though not for long as instead of lingering he continues his path down to his crotch 

He stops when he reaches Tyler's pants, breathing deeply when he nuzzles close to him, his omegas desperate whimper and push of hips doing little to deter him

Baron can't help a possessive growl when he starts to remove Tyler's pants, almost ripping them off due to Kevin's lingering scent. His omega whimpers apologetically at the angry sound and rough handling "iiim sorry" his innocent omega manages to gasp back on instinct and baron gently kisses across his abdomen as he throws his pants somewhere across the room. "It's not your fault my sweet omega" he assures his mate quickly "I should of known that disgusting animal would try something after I beat him" 

Baron can't help but feel a little at fault though it's not the time to worry about others right now, his mates strong scent surrounding him reminds him of that fact. He leans close allowing his omega to nuzzle at his neck and sooth him like only tyler can

He feels all the extra emotions melt away with Tyler's gentle affection and pulls back after gifting him a soft kiss. "You've been so patient my sweet mate" he praises tyler as he places gentle kisses to his skin, mouthing over the bulge in his boxers and tasting the slick that's leaked through. He groans lightly at the taste greedily licking at his mate through his boxers as he wiggled helplessly moaning 

It took a moment to bring himself back to control and even then he found he didn't want to wait long. Rubbing his cheek against his thigh he hooked his fingers into the top of his soaked boxers, pulling them down as he kissed over his thighs

"My precious omega, your so beautiful" baron whispers as he removes the last piece of clothing between them, Tyler's slick covered boxers that he knows are ruined drop to the floor with a slightly wet sound. Tyler keens, far to gone to actually respond with words and baron licks his lips slowly 

He stands up and removes his constricting pants and boxers, almost glad his shirt had gotten torn during his earlier fight. He kicks them off to the side with his shoes before gently manoeuvring his omega so that his legs are on either side of him 

Desperately tyler tries to push down making a low pleading sound in his throat. Baron chuckles his inner wolf practically purring in pleasure at his submissive omegas actions "don't worry princess, I'll give you want you want" he promises, fingers drawing soothingly over his hip bones 

Baron waits till tyler relaxes a little before he leans forward and finally presses into his omegas sweet heat, it makes them both moan at the feeling. Tyler's slick made it easy to push in despite barons larger size and it made baron grateful like always that his precious mate was an omega, a creature of pure beauty. He could already feel tyler trying to move "shhh my pretty little princess, I'll make you feel so good" he whispers gently in his omegas ear as he holds his hips still for the moment. They had a long night of mating ahead and despite everything barons head was clear enough for him to know he needed to take it a little easier for the moment 

A whimper of need "ppp..pl" tyler can't get out the word he wants to but when he can't move his hips he let's out a desperate plead of "alpha" it's enough to hitch barons control but when he bares his throat baron finds himself pushing into his omega unable to hold back anymore 

His hips move in a searching way, each thrust enough to reach Tyler's deepest points and draw a moan from him. He wiggles his hips unable to hold still but baron doesn't mind to much when he pulls tyler closer, one hand secure under his hip as he thrusts forward the other holding him up. He growles lowly in his omegas ear, smirking when a high pitched moan leaves his lips "that the spot princess" he growls pleased as he adjusts his hips and aims for that spot again 

Getting the response he wants with a moaning and bucking omega, baron continues his quick thrusts into his mate as he buries his face against his omegas bared throat. Licking at the exposed skin and nipping gently over their mate mark as he breaths in his omegas enticing scent 

With each moan from his sweet omega baron felt his control slipping until he finally couldn't help it, with a deep thrust he held his hips still as his knot swelled completely. His teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of his mark and he heard his omegas breathless whimper as his hips quivered against him, cum splashing between them and inside his omegas slicked walls

It took a moment, his omega whimpering with each small movement from over sensitivity but baron had managed to move them into a comfortable position where his omega could rest. With his back against the couch and tyler on his chest he gently smoothed his hair back as his omegas eyes slowly drifted closed. It wasn't unusual for his omega to sleep between matings as his beautiful little prince always got tired so easily 

Baron was grateful for this fact as his omega stopped gently kissing his chest and surrendered to sleep, it meant once his knot went down he had time to do things, things that were essential for omegas in heat

Looking down at his mate while he waited he couldn't help but find it adorable the way he fell asleep while still firmly knotted to baron, like always it made things easier despite his slight hip rolls. Since he would soon be able to pull out and get him in the car and hopefully back to the hotel before he woke back up for the next mating. His knot always took a while to go down but baron was sure it was safe to blame the even longer wait today on Kevin confronting his omega 

He couldn't get mad at that however as he gently pulled out of his omega, listening to his sweet whimper and barely holding back a hiss from the feeling before he lifted him up into his arms. Tyler was a mess of slick and cum but baron couldn't worry about that right now as he bundled him up in one of his own jackets, only bothering to pull his pants back on before he grabbed their stuff and heading for an exit

He managed to avoid those who were still wandering around after the show and got tyler in the car, buckling him into the passenger side hoping his closer scent will keep his sleeping omega at ease. His quick to throw their stuff in the backseat before getting into the drivers seat, turning the key and starting up the car. Tyler shifts slightly against the car door he's resting against and baron makes a mental note to find a way to clean up the car later as a mix of cum and slick leaks onto the seat

When he places his hand on his thigh tyler seems to settle, shifting his hips a little more before going still. Releasing a breath he does his best to shake off the enticing scent of his omega in favour of driving them to the hotel safely 

He's glad he got the key and their room number earlier instead of just booking ahead like tyler had suggested, it meant he didn't need to waste time signing in or dealing with the others at the door. He gathered tyler close, sighing with relief when he snuggled close but didn't wake up, the last thing he needed was for his mate to wake up and beg him right here.. Baron didn't have the kind of control to say no to his begging mate. With their stuff grabbed from the back he found the emergency stairs and used them to avoid everyone else while he searched for their room, he didn't want any confrontations with his omega so vulnerable 

It took longer then he would like to get inside the room but once inside he was relieved to slide the lock closed. He dumped their bags on the floor by the door before finding the bedroom. After setting tyler on the fluffy bed he watched the omega curl around his jacket before he left the room to do the few things he needed to, keeping his senses alert for any sound of tyler waking up

Once he'd pushed the spare furniture against the door and made sure the room was reasonably locked up, he searched through the fridge and their bags for supplies. After depositing the bags and what he could find in the room, he checked on tyler who was stirring lightly with fever. Slick was leaking once more onto the clean sheets and baron knew it wouldn't be long till tyler woke up, after smoothing back his golden hair he made a quick dash into the other room for the final supplies 

Baron had just set the cold water on the bedside table when tyler opened his eyes, whining lowly and keening for attention, moving his hips desperately seeking something that was no longer there. It took a moment before his seeking blue eyes found barons own brown, he made another low keening sound that pulled at barons heart as he held the jacket close to his chest breathing deeply in the scent that lingered there 

Gently baron pulled the jacket from his grip and removed his pants once more "shh it's okay" he soothes tyler when the omega immediately tries to climb into his lap. Instead he adjusts him to sit on his leg for the moment as he uncaps a bottle and helps his omega to drink the cool water "good boy" he encourages as tyler laps at the water, baron unable to resist licking what runs down his omegas throat 

When he's gone through about half the bottle baron decides it's enough for now and pulls it away as he readjusts tyler to lay back on the bed. His omega obliges spreading out his arms in the way he knows baron likes so he can get a full view of his pretty little prince. While most alphas take their omegas or betas via mounting tyler knows by now baron always loves seeing his expressions when they mate. He doesn't make his mate wait this time, slipping into his omega with ease 

Tyler's soft moans and keening will fill his ears for the night, he knows this won't stop till morning comes. Tomorrow he'll have to clean things up but at least tomorrow they will have the day off so they can rest. However for tonight barons going to indulge his omega till his pretty heart is content


End file.
